


the beating of the drums

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sister-Sister Relationship, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the warning that prompted Zeus to swallow Metis were a little bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beating of the drums

Gaia warned Zeus against the child Metis would bear him after his eldest child Athena: her name would be Sophia, and she would be wise as her mother and strong as her father and skilled as her sister; but what threat could a mere female be to the reign of almighty Zeus?

Zeus looked on this second child of Metis and saw that the child was a boy, and—recalling his grandmother's warning—cast the child off of Olympos; young Athena, in rage and disgust and fear, hurried down the mountain to care for the infant.

The next time Zeus saw the children of Metis, they stood—Athena and Sophia together, the girl and the boy grown into strong wise women—at the head of a small army of goddesses and mortal women, come to throw Zeus down.


End file.
